Battle of Wills
by Idalia
Summary: They called me a monster...they called me evil...they called me unredeemable. One thing they never did was ask what I went through. I used to be a hero before I died...and I fought like hell to be one again once I knew the truth. (Wrath of the Lich King era Death Knights. Starter area from a Death Knight PoV) ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

© Of Blizzard Entertainment

Brightshadow, Lexiandra and Xanderr are my characters

This is my first fanfiction story, my friends thought it was pretty good and told me I should put it on. This is sort of the intro before I post the rest. No flaming please. Constructive criticism is welcome. R&R

My name is Brightshadow. I am a Night Elf Death Knight, one of the heroes of the Alliance. We fight the Horde, who is trying to control Azeroth, a world that was once at peace but is now at war. At on time though, I was feared by both the Alliance and the Horde. I was the common enemy that they both shared. My fellow Death Knights and I were feared because we were agents of the Lich King, leader of the Scourge. It was a miracle that we were able to break free of the Lich King's control. This is my story.


	2. The Beginning

© Of Blizzard Entertainment

Brightshadow, Xanderr and Lexiandra are my characters

Sorry about so long without updating, I've been grounded for 2 weeks and I only just got the computer back. Anyway I wrote this while I was grounded so it's all from memory and might not be accurate. My chapters are also going to be a bit short, because each chapter contains only a few quests. I'm sorry if the fight scenes suck, I'm not so good at writing them and I might have spelled a few names wrong. No flaming please. R&R

Pain, confusion and a voice whispering at the back of my mind, telling me to awaken once again and come to him. Then the voice and pain disappeared as I opened my eyes. Looking around, I noticed a tall human in a full set of plate armor. His hair was black and his eyes were glowing an icy blue. The funny thing about his armor was that it was an unnatural bluish-green color. There were also two shorter humans to either side of him, wearing black robes with silver trim on the end of the sleeves and the bottom of the robes. He was staring at me as if he was waiting for something. Not knowing what was expected of me, I looked at him and asked "Where…where am I? What is this place? Who are you, who am I? I…I can't remember anything." It was the tall human in the plate armor that answered me. "You are a Death Knight young one. This is Acherus, also known as the Ebon Hold and the main base of our operations. Your name is Brightshadow and it is by the will of the Lich King that you were resurrected to be a part of the glorious empire that the Lich King will build here in Azeroth." "I see…who was I before all this though? You said I was resurrected. That means I would have had to be someone else before all this. I would also like to know how I can help." "Who you were before all this does not matter. As for your other questions, you must first make your rune weapon first, the only weapon worthy of a Death Knight. To do so, go over there and grab a sword from the weapon racks by the rune forge." He paused as I went quickly to do what he told me. "Now channel your energy and all your concentration into engraving your chosen rune on your weapon." As I did what he told me, the blade started to glow with a blue light which started to drip off the blade.

"Good, now it is time to check out your combat capabilities. Take this key and go down to the pit below. In the pit there are those resurrected that did not believe what we are doing was right. Kill one of them and prove to me you are ready." I nodded and walked around and down the steps. Moving around to the chain connecting a draenei to the wall, I unlocked it and took a step back as the draenei went over to a pile of armor. He picked up his sword and charged. Dodging his flailing sword I swerved around him and slashed at his back. He managed to turn and block as I continued with my assault. I parried his sword and it flew away from him. He didn't move fast enough as I blocked his escape and stuck my sword through the armor and through his heart. I cleaned my blade and walked back to the human. "You have proved yourself. My name is Instructor Rasuvious and I am the one who decide who is worthy to meet the Lich King. You are one of the most promising so far. Prepare yourself for now you go to meet our master, the Lich King."


	3. Meeting the Lich King

© Of Blizzard Entertainment

Brightshadow, Lexiandra and Xanderr are my characters

Hi again everyone, sorry about forever on the update. I know you are all probably pretty mad at me but I've been having family problems, my dad didn't take it very well when I told him I wanted to live with my mom, not to mention being grounded and after Cataclysm came out, I was hooked on getting Brightshadow and my druid Nickynac to 85, not to mention starting my worgen. Both my characters are 85 now, so my updates will probably come much faster now. Anyways, I know the Lich King makes this little speech in the very first quest, before you make your runeblade, and that these aren't the exact words, but I'm writing this my way so it will be different from the actual death knight beginnings, and the quests will not have the same wordings and not all the names will be the same as actually in the game. Enough about this though, on with the story! R&R, no flames please but constructive criticism is welcome.

"All that I am, anger, cruelty, vengeance, I bestow upon you, my chosen knight. I have granted you immortality so that you may forever serve me in the glorious empire I have planned. Look now upon the lands below us. The Scarlet Crusade scurries to undo what my loyal servants have done. You will be one of my greatest knights, and you alone will be the one to stop the Scarlet Crusade. Go now to the side of this balcony, there you will find a pillar that controls the Eye of Acherus. Use the eye to scout New Avalon's blacksmith, the town hall, the scarlet chapel and the scarlet keep. When you are done this report to Darion Morgraine on the lower level and tell him it is time. The teleporter behind me will bring you there. "

After the Lich King was finished talking I looked to the side, noticing the pillar that he had mentioned. There were two holes in the side that would fit a pair of hands. Walking over I stuck my hands in the hole, and my sight was instantly transported to New Avalon, through the thing he had called the Eye of Acherus. Directing it towards the blacksmiths with my thoughts, I scouted it out, noticing every little detail, along with the guards surrounding it. Directing it towards the keep, then town hall, then finally the chapel, I removed my hands and went to report to Darion. Stopping in front of him, I reported my findings. "Commander Darion, I was told to report to you when I was done scouting New Avalon. The blacksmith has a few guards, but not enough to be a problem. The town hall is surrounded by civilians of New Avalon, yelling for someone named Quimby. There are two or three guards there, but they are to keep the civilians back and would not expect an attack. The chapel has three guards, though I have no idea why they would guard a chapel. The only place heavily guarded is the keep, but that is understandable. I have news from the Lich King as well. New Avalon must fall today. He says it is time." "Very well Brightshadow." He looked at me and said quietly, "You are to report to Deaths Breach below us. Report to Prince Valanar." I turned and walked toward the balcony, where a skeletal gryphon sat patiently waiting for a rider. It looked at me, cocked its head, then screeched. Behind me I heard Darion yell "ARMIES OF THE SCOURGE, TODAY NEW AVALON WILL FALL!" I mounted the gryphon, leapt off the balcony, and then directed itself towards Death's Breach. I closed my eyes and prepared myself for the battles to come.

So there you have it, chapter three of my story, Battle of Wills. My next update should be within the next week, depends on how long it takes me to type it up. Hope you guys are enjoying my story…oh and you can thank my friends for pushing me to finish this chapter, never would have finished it if they didn't encourage me, I would have been glued to my worgen for another week before I updated.


	4. Wildshadow Appears

© Of Blizzard Entertainment

Brightshadow, Lexiandra and Xanderr are my characters. If you want to use them, ask me first.

Me: And here we are again. *looks around nervously* Uh….yes I haven't updated for a while and I'm sorry for that, but again, having trouble at home, especially after learning we'll be moving before or around April 1st. Another reason would be because I have no idea how to do this chapter, so I've been busy trying to figure that out. I can't quite remember which in-game character gives you which quest, so I might get them mixed up. *rubs back of head in embarrassment* Hopefully this isn't too bad.

Lexiandra: You know, it really is no fun being promised that I'll be in your story, yet here we are in chapter four and where am I? No where!

Me: Erm…..you and Xanderr aren't going to come in until the last chapter, and with me being glued to my mage and my druid, that could be a while ^.^

Lexiandra: I probably speak for everyone when I say HURRY UP.

Me: *looks nervously at Lexiandra* Er…..please don't kill me? Alright, alright. Seeing as I am being rushed by certain characters of mine, it probably won't be long until my next chapter is up. Thank you Shattered-k3 for the suggestion, gonna try it and see how it turns out. But now, the moment you've all been waiting for, chapter four of Battle of Wills.

When the gryphon landed, I climbed off and patted its head before it flew off back to the Ebon Hold. Looking around I spotted Prince Valanar under the canopy of a canvas pavilion.

"Prince Valanar, I was told to report to you by the Highlord for my next assignment."

"Ah, yes, Brightshadow our new prodigy. What the Highlord didn't tell you is you will be working on more than one thing. What I need you to do while you are down there is kill a few of the Scarlet Crusade soldiers. You are not to stop there though. Get rid of some of the citizens, gather some of the arrows that our archers have lost down there, and when you are done that steal one of the horses and bring it to Salanar the Horseman. When you are done this, I want you to prove your abilities in combat once again and beat 5 of the knights in a duel. One other thing before you go. There is one other death knight who has shown as much promise as you and the Highlord has seen fit to pair you together. It's quite funny that he has such a similar name to you too. His name is Wildshadow and he is waiting near the stables. Head there first and meet up with him."

I look at Prince Valanar, a bit annoyed that I was being assigned a partner, but I could only nod, after all, I didn't want to die….AGAIN. I started down, careful to avoid Scarlet Crusaders until I made it to the stables. Looking around I could see no one in sight. I shrugged, and then slowly made my way into the stables, grabbing one of the horses and bringing it outside.

"Hey there."

I jumped, and then turned around, quickly drawing my sword. In front of me was a male Night Elf. He had long, silver hair, with a long beard down the front of his armor. He also had the glowing blue eyes that all Death Knight's have. He was mounted on one of the horses from the stable, and he looked at me like he didn't believe I was capable of doing anything. I glared at him and spoke, the hostility dripping from my every word.

"I take it you're Wildshadow? Hope you can fight because this is going to get bloody." I grinned. "Especially since you're still in view of the stable master"

Wildshadow turned the horse around quickly.

"Ah shit! Run, I saw him kill another Death Knight earlier, no problem."

When he turned he saw me already sitting on my horse, tapping my wrist impatiently.

"If you would stop talking and come on already, then we could go instead of you staring stupidly at oncoming death" I said, the sarcasm clear in my voice.

"Uh…right…let's go!"

Wheeling my horse around, I started off back to Death's Reach. I could hear Wildshadow right behind me, his horse right on my horse's tail. When we arrived at Death's Reach, our horses panting heavily, we got off and led them to Salanar the Horseman, who passed them to a rider who came out of nowhere.

"Good job Brightshadow, Wildshadow. Now I am going to send you two into the Shadow Realm, where you will each confront a Dark Rider to earn your mount. Off you go!"

Looking around, I could see Wildshadow and me were in a realm that looked exactly like our own, but it was a bleak, colorless, landscape, freezing cold and it was dark enough that we couldn't see 3 metres in front of us.

"Well…I think now would be a good time to figure out how we're going to do this, because I can't see anything. Why don't we actually try working together, seeing as the Highlord thought it would be a good idea to pair us together."

Wildshadow nodded, then I made a sign to him to stay quiet, and then pointed towards 2 figures on horses headed toward us. We both silently drew our swords, which shed some light over the landscape, then charged towards the figures. Too late they noticed us, as our swords hit their targets, knocking the 2 figures onto the ground, where we swiftly sliced off their heads. As Wildshadow rummaged through the corpses, I brought the two horses over to where he was. We mounted them, then rode back to where Death's Reach would have been, where Salanar appeared to us.

"Good job you two, now return to me in the land of the living for your rewards."

As he spoke, the Shadow Realm slowly faded away, returning color, heat and life to the world. We walked over to Salanar, who had the two horses we rode back beside him.

"These horses are now yours Brightshadow and Wildshadow. Brightshadow, your horses name is Dawn, and Wildshadow, your horses name is Dusk. Treat them well and you shall never fall off of them in battle, for they were bred to protect their rider. Go now and do what you must."

Me: And that's the end of that chapter! Yes, Wildshadow is a new character. I had the bright idea to give Brightshadow a partner, so I asked my best friend if he wanted to be in the story. He doesn't play World of Warcraft, but he's seen me and another of my friends play it before, and since both me and my other friend who plays are Night Elves, he also wanted his character to be one. His name is purely coincidence that it's so close to mine, I sent him to this site for this book series I read called Warriors, which has this thing on the site where you put in your name and hometown and it will give you a name. To be honest, that's where I got my Death Knights name in the first place, when I first created her in-game. My friend has the same hometown as me, and the same first letter of his name, but I can't remember what he used instead, but that's where he got his name. Er….long explanation and short chapter…only reason this chapter doesn't contain the other quests is because I figured you guys would want a new chapter up soon. I'm being serious here when I say the next chapter should be up in 1-2 weeks. Perhaps less, but only if I can focus long enough. Plus, if any of you guys want to use any of my characters in your stories, just message me. One other thing….why hasn't anyone entered my contest! I had one of my friends from WoW enter, but he's the only one so far. I'm not starting my other story until some other people enter. Until next time, keep your hearts and minds safe.


	5. Wildshadow&BrightshadowA Perfect Pair

© Of Blizzard Entertainment

Brightshadow, Wildshadow, Lexiandra and Xanderr are my characters.

It seems didn't want to post this chapter when I put it up. It put up the little A/N I had at the beginning, and then didn't post the rest of the chapter. So yes this is the old chapter, and I haven't gotten the new one started yet. I was given too many projects when school started. The good news is that now we can get on to the computers at school, and they all have Microsoft word, so I can start the new chapter at school, even if I don't have time at home. This means it should be another week or so before my next chapter is up.

Wildshadow:...Just hurry up and start writing already.

Me: Oh, go jump off Mt. Hyjal Wildshadow!

*Wildshadow slowly draws his runeblade from the sheath on his back*

Me: *backs up slowly* Uh…..Never mind then.

I sat impatiently on my horse, watching Wildshadow as he chatted with Valanar. Finally losing my temper I yelled at him.

"Wildshadow! Get your butt over here, we've got to go clear the area of any scarlet crusaders and any and all citizens we find down there."

"Alright, alright, just trying to get some advice from the older Death Knights."

I rolled my eyes.

"More like sucking up to them! You've been over there for 10 minutes talking about freaking runeblades! They don't care about us, only that we do what we're supposed to do. I swear, sometimes you're no better than a ghoul for all the good you do."

Whirling Dawn around, I prompted her down the hill, away from Death's Breach, where I could see the Scarlet Crusade wandering around, guarding their workers. I motioned to Wildshadow to dismount and leave his horse here while we were 'cleaning up'. I drew my runeblade, and heard the rasp of steel against his sheath as he drew his runeblade. As soon as we stood up, at least 4 of the Scarlet Crusade guards saw us coming. The battle was over quick, with all four guards dead on the ground, one decapitated, and the others stabbed. Cleaning my runeblade off, I turned to look at Wildshadow, and noticed a look of shock on his face.

"Dude, are you coming or not?"

It was then that I noticed his blade didn't have any blood on it.

"Did you clean off your blade already? Why do you have that look of shock on you face too?"

"Uh….Brightshadow, I didn't get near the guards, you killed them before I got close enough to."

"And your point is? I don't see why they assigned me a partner if all you're going to do is sit there watching. Let's go though, we've got more to take care of."

I sheathed my blade, and headed for a bunch of the run down houses that were all over the area. I could hear Wildshadow's steps behind me, so I headed into the closest one. There was a family of four, begging for their lives. I showed no mercy, killing them all in one swing. Walking out of the house, I saw Wildshadow emerging from another, his runeblade dripping blood. He walked over then started talking.

"Brightshadow, I think we've gotten enough, why don't we see if we can find some arrows, we promised to bring some back."

I nodded, then headed off towards a group of arrows. I picked a bunch up then looked at Wildshadow and burst out laughing. He had arrows sticking out all over his armor, and he only had 3 in his hands.

"Dude, what did you do, you look like you rolled in the arrows instead of picking them up!"

"Oh, be quiet, a bunch of citizens ambushed me in the bushes over there, and thought I'd make a good pincushion. Let's just head back, we've got enough arrows."

Still chuckling, I picked my way over the bodies that littered the ground, and looked behind me. I could see Wildshadow slowly pulling the arrows out, making a sharp exclamation of pain every time he took one out. Turning around, I could see we were close to where we left our horses. Walking over to Dawn, I mounted and turned her around, galloping back to Death's Breach. When we got there, we stopped by Prince Valanar. We gave him the arrows and reported who and how many we had killed.

"Very good Brightshadow and Wildshadow. By the looks of you Wildshadow, you two could use some new armour. This should give you a bit more protection."

He handed us some plate armor and then spoke once again.

"There is a mine down below. Take this and go turn some of the miners into some working ghouls, and then report to Gothik the Harvester when you're done."

Wildshadow and I glanced at each other, then I carefully took the container Valanar was holding out to us. We turned the horses around, and headed down the opposite way towards the mine. Sneaking in past the guards, we found a group of miners cowering in the corner. Wildshadow glanced at me, and I threw the container given to us by Valanar at the miners, where it exploded, a green gas spreading around the area. The miners collapsed, one by one, as the ghouls slowly crawled their way out of the earth. In strange growling voices, they started calling out 'papa', 'brains' and 'kill, kill'. I looked at Wildshadow and he shrugged, then led us out of the mine. We trudged our way up the hill back to Death's Breach, where we headed to the graveyard, Gothik the Harvester watching our every move. As soon as the ghouls saw him, they ran up to him, then dug their way into the ground at his feet. He then spoke.

"Well done you two. Now there is a very important job for you two. Down below, on the shore a ship has docked. I want you to find a way on to the ship and kill as many of the Scarlet Crusade on the shore as you can."

As Wildshadow and I walked off, he asked me

"How are we going to get to the ship in the first place if all the Crusaders are on the shore?"

"Well, I saw some miners that we didn't get bringing mine carts full of ore down to the ships. If we hide in one of the carts, we should be able to make it to the ship no problem. C'mon, let's go before they bring the last cart down."

We snuck down towards a bunch of full mine carts, and then hid ourselves each in our own, underneath all the ore. It was a tight fit, but our armor protected us from most of the weight. When I felt my cart start to move, I knew my plan was going to work. When the cart stopped, I waited a few minutes before finally crawling out of the ore. Looking around, I saw more carts not too far away, so I went over and started checking them, digging around in each one looking for Wildshadow. Finally, I found him, asleep. I rolled my eyes, and then poked him with my sword sheath. His eyes snapped open and he leapt out of the cart and into a battle ready position.

"Wow, Wildshadow you do realize that if I was an enemy, you'd be dead again, and this time for good. I highly doubt the Lich King would resurrect you again after sleeping on the job."

He glared at me, looking quite ruffled. His armor was askew, and there were marks in his face where his hood had bunched up and pressed against his face. I couldn't help it, and burst out laughing for the second time that day.

"Let's just get this done and over with, Okay?

I pointed out two cannons on the deck, and we silently moved towards them, just in case there were guards on the boat. We each got on cannon and aimed towards different ends of the beach, then fired. The crusaders on the beach scattered, then grouped back together and headed towards the ship. We kept firing, until every Crusader on the beach was dead. I sent up the signal, and two undead gryphon's landed on the ship. We mounted them and the gryphon's took off and started heading back to Death's Breach. Looking across to Wildshadow, I grinned and he grinned back. Despite the fact that we didn't like each other in the beginning, we were starting to get along, and work together well.

Me: Whew…finally done. Yes, you all have every right to kill me for taking so long to update. I didn't mean to put it off this long, I just got glued to OTHER people's fanfictions instead of focusing on my own. I'm not going to make any promises as to how long it will take me to put up the next chapter, but it will be a shorter time than it took me to put this one up.

*Wildshadow and Brightshadow bickering in the background*

Me: Uh…..maybe I should go break them up. Anyways, until next time, have fun!


	6. The Crypt of Remembrance

© Of Blizzard Entertainment

Brightshadow, Wildshadow, Lexiandra and Xanderr are my characters, if you want to use any of them, ask first please.

Me: Bad me…I know I haven't updated in who knows how long. Not gonna give any excuses this time either….to be honest, I totally lost interest in my story, not to mention my school has seemed to have blocked . The good news is, I'm back now, and should be able to focus long enough to get this story done eventually. Also, for those of you who don't know, the chapter "Brightshadow & Wildshadow, A Perfect Pair" has been fixed, and now has the full chapter, not just that little author's note I had. No more little side notes that aren't chapters either. I tried to make this chapter longer in return for me not writing for so long, but not sure if I managed that hehe. So here we are, leaping once again into the adventures of Brightshadow and Wildshadow!

Brightshadow and Wildshadow: About time!

As the gryphon landed, I looked around Death's Breach. I could see more Death Knights running back and forth on errands, and Salanaar the Horseman still walking up and down the road through Death's Breach. I dismounted the gryphon, and waited for Wildshadow to do the same, only for his foot to get stuck between two of the bones in the gryphon's leg and falling flat on his face. I rolled my eyes as Wildshadow got up and brushed himself off, making a face at me as he did. Once he was sufficiently pleased, we headed towards Prince Valanar. As Wildshadow explained our success to Valanar, I was deep in thought. A voice deep inside me was screaming that this was all wrong, that I should be fighting AGAINST the Lich King, not with him. The voice disappeared as I jumped when Wildshadow touched my shoulder.

"Brightshadow, are you alright? You look troubled."

"I…I'm fine Wildshadow, I was just…" I shake my head. "Never mind, what's next? I wasn't paying attention."

Wildshadow looked at me with concern before saying "We have to bring this report to the Highlord, and he'll give us our next assignment."

As one, we turned and headed towards the gryphons that would bring us back to Acherus. On the flight up, I started thinking again. _That voice…where did it come from? Is that MY thoughts or has someone else invaded my mind like the Lich King has? _I was still confused when we landed in Acherus, but I quickly hid the fact before Wildshadow could notice and ask me what was wrong again. We took the teleport to bring us to the lower level of Acherus and walked towards the Highlord, who was seated on his horse. HOW he managed to get a horse up here, I'd never know. When Wildshadow handed him the report, he quickly read over it.

"All of them? Brightshadow, Wildshadow, you two have turned into fine weapons of destruction! On to the heart of the matter though. We have captured up to New Avalon, and are in the process of trying to capture it as well. You two are to proceed to our forward front, the Crypt of Remembrance. On your way there, be sure to stop in the Plague Field., Noth should have a job for you as well. Now go, sow death and destruction as far as the eye can see!"

We saluted, and then dashed off towards the teleporter to the upper floor. We then dashed for the gryphons. When we landed in Death's Breach, we called our horses and rode to the Plague Field. There we found Noth the Plaguebringer pacing in front of a raised platform. As soon as he saw us, he stopped and waited until we were in front of him to say

"It's about time that you two showed up, I almost thought that you wouldn't come."

Wildshadow opened his mouth to reply angrily, but I touched his arm and shook my head no.

Noth laughed then said "I figured you would be the one wanting to pick a fight Brightshadow, but I guess not. You might want to listen to her young Death Knight. Talking back to your superiors can get you into a lot of trouble. Enough of that now though. What I want you to do is to bring me thick chain from the blacksmith's, a copper cauldron from the basement of the inn and skulls from these…crusaders. When you have all this, bring it back to me. Now... don't you have a crypt to get to?"

Wildshadow, still glaring, didn't move, so I grabbed his horse's reins and brought him with me. Though I had been hoping to drag him down the stairs, when we got to the crypt, he finally turned around. However he was still scowling. When we reached the bottom of the crypt and stopped in front of Prince Keleseth. When he saw Wildshadow scowling, he laughed.

"I take it you just came from Noth?"

I grimaced and nodded.

"Well don't mind Noth, he's much too serious about this. On to the matter at hand. What I want is the death of Mayor Quimby, and the New Avalon registry from the town hall. Before you leave though talk to Baron Rivendare, he also has a task for you to do."

It looked like Wildshadow was thinking about something, so I grabbed his arm again and pulled him to Baron Rivendare. As soon as I stopped though, he focused on Baron Rivendare, who began to speak.

"Crusaders…" Rivendare shakes his head. "I am convinced that they are a unique lot amongst the humans. My theory is that they lack higher brain function, unable to logically asses a situation and calculate an outcome. One has only to make mention of the Light to get them frothing and battle ready – at which point they will rush headlong into any engagement with complete disregard for their own well being. It is because of this disregard that you will be able to kill both many crusaders, and many citizens of New Avalon. I want you to deal with AT LEAST 10 crusaders and 15 citizens. I await your return, Death Knights."

Me: Done, finally done! (this chapter at least). The little speech from Baron Rivendare was something I noticed while questing on a Death Knight, and thought it would be cool to put in. Any big speeches, I will try to put in, word by word, though I can't make promises. Yesterday, I found out our school unblocked , so I might…MIGHT be able to update faster…no promises. Until the morrow, watch your back!


	7. Learning About The Past

© of Blizzard Entertainment

Brightshadow and Wildshadow are my characters.

I glanced over at Wildshadow, whose eyes were focused on the walled town we were headed to. I could tell he was still angry, from the set of his shoulders and the way he clenched Dusk's reins. I was tempted to tell him to sit this one out, since the way he was right now would make him distracted, and distracted people get killed. I immediately pushed that thought away though, realizing a fight could make him focus again…that and the fact that he would curse my name forever if I even MENTIONED the idea. I quickly focused on observation though, as we rode through one of the two gates. The guards were distracted by the myriad of ghouls assaulting the entrances, so we got in without incident. To our left was an inn, and even further was the blacksmith's and Scarlet hold. To our right was a few townhouses, and New Avalon's town hall. In front of us were some more houses and a hill. I knew from scout reports that up the hill was the Scarlet Chapel, the first place to go once we took over.

Signaling silently to Wildshadow, we slipped behind the inn and off our horses, sending them galloping back towards Death's Breach. Watching for any scarlet filth, we slipped around the side and into the front. The four people in the first room didn't notice us, so I pointed to Wildshadow then the two on the right, while I headed towards the people on the left. Moving quickly, I beheaded the first one and ended up with my sword hilt-deep in the second citizen's chest. He looked down with a strangled cry and then slid off my sword, landing with a thump. Still staying silent, I motioned for Wildshadow to go upstairs while I went into the basement to check for the copper cauldron. We split up and I moved quickly through the back room, taking care of the two that were in there, then slipped down the stairs into the basement. Jumping the last three steps, I moved quickly forward, swinging my sword in an arc and beheading the three citizens standing by the cauldron. Stepping over the bodies, I grabbed the copper cauldron and headed back up the stairs to find Wildshadow. When I didn't find him back on the main floor, I took the stairs to go up again. When I reached the top I froze.

Wildshadow was standing over one of the female citizens, who was strapped to the bed. She was crying out in pain, from a number of deep gashes on her arms, legs and chest. Wildshadow had placed them where she wouldn't lose too much blood too fast, but she was slowly getting paler as she did lose blood. She finally stopped struggling and I closed my eyes for a second. I had never seen such brutality, even from any of the other of the Death Knights. When I opened my eyes, I noticed the crazed grin on Wildshadow's face as he watched her suffer. I moved towards him and slapped him across the face. His grin disappeared and he looked dazed. His eyes slowly regained focus before glaring at me.

"What the hell was that for Brightshadow!"

"THAT was for prolonging how long we're going to be here. We're supposed to kill them quickly so that the invasion can continue, but here you are, taking your time! Anyways, I've got the cauldron, so let's head to the town hall and get the registry. We'll head to the blacksmiths for the chain on our way out."

I stormed out of the room and down the stairs before he could respond. When he met me outside, I glared at him, just DARING him to make a comment. He didn't, so we moved as quickly and quietly as possible towards that town hall, taking out the patrolling Scarlet filth and guards as we went. When we walked into the courtyard of the town hall, we saw many citizens to either side of the path. They obviously saw us, but opted to ignore us and keep shouting at the mayor, who was holed up inside. We slipped into the front hall and I took care of the guard. We made our way slowly through the town hall, eliminating the officials as we made our way to the records room. Wildshadow dashed towards the mayor, killing him before he had to shout out a warning to the last councilor, who I took care of quickly. I motioned for Wildshadow to go outside and guard while I tried to find the registry. Finally I found it, buried deep beneath some papers, but noticed something interesting. I froze and took a closer look at the files I had found. They were records sent from Darnassus, about a female Night Elf warrior. The records mentioned a partner called Lillia Nightsong. Looking deeper into the file I found the warriors name and froze again. _Brightshadow died in surprise attack by ghouls deep within the Western Plaguelands. Lillia reported in saying she escaped, but Brightshadow was never heard from. It is assumed that she died and now fights for the side of the Scourge. Kill on sight. _I backed away slowly, glad that Wildshadow wasn't here to see me break down. I didn't know what to think…I used to be one of the people who we would fight after we dealt with the Scarlet Crusade. I resolved to ignore it and put everything I had just read out of my mind. All that mattered now was the present, not the past. I left the town hall to find that Wildshadow had disappeared. I groaned, wondering where he'd gotten off to. I finally saw him coming on his horse, leading mine behind him.

"You said the blacksmith's next, right? I grabbed our horses so we could get out quick."

I blinked at him, still slightly stunned by what I had found inside. I mounted as he turned his horse away and pulled ahead. It turned into a race for the blacksmith's, trying to figure out who was the better rider. Dawn pulled ahead and we arrived a few seconds before Dusk and his rider. I leapt off Dawn and ran into the blacksmith's, grabbing the handing chain and running back outside. I tossed the chain to Wildshadow and then remounted. We turned our horses towards the gates and galloped back to the Crypt.

Me:…yes I lied again. I am seriously sorry. I might have gotten….sidetracked. Mostly by the fact that I've started playing on a different realm on WoW. NOW though I should be able to get a bit more done if I can make time to write it. I do have a lot of stuff left to hand in before the end of the school year though, so I might not update again until summer vacation. I might be able to before though, depending on what I have left.

Brightshadow: Why don't you just shut up now and get this story updated instead of giving excuses!

Me: *frowns* Don't make me kill you off. I know DK's don't get killed off in the starter quests, but I COULD just finish this story using Wildshadow!

Wildshadow: *laughs at Brightshadow*

Brightshadow: *pales, but then leaps on Wildshadow, sword drawn*

Me: O…kay then, I've got to go split those two up. Until next time!


End file.
